Slander
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Adam's a 7th year Hufflepuff, Kurt's a 5th year Gryffindor. Sebastian's also a 5th year student (in my headcanon, he's the same age as Kurt and I'm sticking by that, screw you canon s4). Slander at Hogwarts! Quidditch! Inspired by an art prompt asking for Adam in a Quidditch uniform.


**Pairing:** Kadam, also featuring: Sebastian (hints of Kurtbastian)  
**Words:** 1857  
**Genre:** Harry Potter crossover  
**Rating: **silly**  
Summary:** Adam's a 7th year Hufflepuff, Kurt's a 5th year Gryffindor. Sebastian's also a 5th year student (in my headcanon, he's the same age as Kurt and I'm sticking by that, screw you canon s4). Slander at Hogwarts! Quidditch! Inspired by an art prompt asking for Adam in a Quidditch uniform.(adjoining fanart of Adam playing Quidditch can be found on my tumblr).

**Slander**

_"__You can't do this, Smythe! This is _**slander**_!" Kurt slammed the school paper against the boy's chest with enough fierceness to swat a large insect. The moving picture on the front showed a tall blonde boy in a Quidditch uniform, smiling broadly and boasting a large cup. The caption read: ____Crawford Chaser Doping Scandal – Hufflepuff Headboy accused of taking Liquid Luck before Game._

"That's _Prefect_ Smythe for you, Hummel," the other boy said, looking unfazed. He glanced down on the paper and smirked. "Something wrong with that article? Jacob Israel was happy to print it, you know."

"Jacob will print anything provided that it's mean!" Kurt replied angrily. "Where's your evidence?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Who says it was me who gave Israel the lead?"

"Jacob did."

"And you believe someone who spends his spare time spreading gossip or trying to sneak into the Forbidden Section of the library because he thinks that's where they keep the dirty pictures?"

Kurt sighed with exasperation. "Just give it up, Smythe. I know it was you. I know you're jealous of Adam. He's popular, he's a better flyer than you, and there's no way you'll be Headboy after him, and you know it. Not after you got caught trying to sneak into the Ravenclaw dorms. I don't even know why you got to keep your badge."

Sebastian smirked and then pulled a (thoroughly unconvincing) helpless face. "I deedn't know mah way arround zee castle verry well after tranferrink from ze Beaubatons," he mocked, before dropping the French accent. "It wasn't worth it at all though. Anderson was rubbish."

Kurt made a sound of disgust and averted his eyes. There was a time he would have defended Blaine's honour, but that time was long gone. The other boy's dalliance with Sebastian Smythe was the reason Kurt was with Adam now. Kurt really just wanted to walk away, far, far away from the Slytherin boy with his insinuations and his attitude- but he needed answers. "Where's your proof for this article?" he asked again, shaking the paper in his fist.

Sebastian shrugged. "I hear things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be interrogating your boyfriend? He's the one being accused, after all."

"By _you_! Now tell me or I swear I-" Kurt's hand inched closer to his wand. Sebastian tutted patronisingly.

"Ah ah - don't make me put you in detention, Hummel." He grinned, clearly enjoying the power he had over the Gryffindor. "Or is that what you're after? I must say, the idea does have merits. I can see it now… prim little Kurt Hummel up to his elbows in copper polish in the kitchens with the house elves…or better yet, on his knees in the Slytherin common room untangling our Quintaped carpet with a comb. I bet you'd like that, working with your hands like your Muggle father in his automobile shop."

Kurt's lips tightened to a fine line and he glared at Sebastian. He didn't really care what anyone said about him (that was familiar territory, really) but no one got to belittle his family. Or Adam- who was his boyfriend, so he practically counted as family too. "Shut up, Smythe," he hissed from between clenched jaws. Sebastian continued as if he hadn't heard Kurt at all.

"I understand you're angry, though," he drawled. "If I was dating Adam Crawford I would be disappointed too if I found out he had a vial of Felix Felicis and used it for _outdoor_ sports rather than to, ah, _get lucky_ with me."

Kurt blushed hotly. "That's not why I am angry! And you can stop thinking about that right now, Smythe, because Adam would never date someone like you!"

"As if I'd be seen dating a Hufflepuff anyway," Sebastian Smythe teased, and then shrugged. "Look, all I know is that your Mr Dreambadger was seen in Knockturn Alley the afternoon before the game, buying some sort of potion from a pedler – and that's what I told Israel. Nothing more." He frowned. "Maybe I said something about him making a damn _lucky_ throw after that, too. What he made of that was out of my hands." He raised his palms as a sign of surrender.

Kurt sighed. Okay, he could deal with this. It was a stupid insinuation, nothing more. But what had Adam been doing in Knockturn Alley? Even though as Head boy he had weekend privileges and his apparition license, that wasn't a place to hang out (or to be seen). "Was he with someone?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked up from the paper as if he was surprised Kurt was still there. "How would I know? I wasn't there. I only heard about it."

Kurt was about to ask more when two of Sebastian's fellow Slytherins came around the corner. Karofsky and Azimo, looking threatening as ever. He hesitated. He wanted to know who Sebastian had been talking to, but three against one was pushing his luck (all jokes about lucky potions aside), especially when one of them was a Prefect. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, who cocked his head in mutual dislike and acceptance of the postponed challenge. He would have to ask Adam.

Finding his boyfriend was easier than he expected. Kurt found him in the Great Hall, sitting by himself in his Quidditch training gear, the padding discarded on the table in front of him and his broom leaned against the bench. He was looking a little glum, but as soon as Adam saw Kurt his face brightened up and he offered him a large smile. It was infective and Kurt automatically smiled in return.

"Why aren't you out on the field?" Kurt asked. "I didn't think I'd see you until supper."

Adam shrugged. "Professor Sylvester suspended me. I guess she read Jacob's article."

Kurt frowned. "I wanted to ask you about that," he started hesitantly. "Did you-?"

Adam shook his head. "Take Felix Felicis? No, I didn't. I thought you'd have a little more trust in my Chaser skills, Kurt. That goal was all me." He smiled as he said it, taking the edge off his remark, but Kurt felt it sting all the same.

"I do," he quickly said, "it's just that I talked to Sebastian-"

"Sebastian Smythe? What did he want?" Adam's smile faded a little. Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing, I went to see him. Jacob Israel said he was the one who gave him the story about you. I knew there was nothing to it. Sebastian is just jealous because you're Headboy and a good Chaser and he's not-" he broke off when he saw the look in Adam's eyes. "What?"

Adam smiled fondly at him. "Sebastian's jealous of me, yes," he agreed. "But not because of my place in the team, Kurt. He's jealous because of _you_."

Kurt blinked. "I don't get it," he replied. "Sebastian Smythe hates me. He leaves no opportunity unchecked to make me look stupid or say something hurtful."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe that's the only way he knows he can get your attention."

Kurt considered it, and then rolled his shoulders back, wanting to think about it no more. Adam's reputation and his Quidditch career were at stake here. Who cared about Sebastian Smythe and his feelings?

"So you weren't in Knockturn Alley before the game?" he asked. If it was Adam's word against Sebastian's, surely that of a Headboy would win? But Adam shrugged uncomfortably.

"I was, actually. But not for me. And I didn't get a luck potion. It's not like I could have afforded one anyway, you know, those cost at least ten galleons a vial! A friend of mine told he he once saw a whole bottle on display in-"

"Don't deflect," Kurt interrupted him. "What did you get?"

Adam mumbled something and gave Kurt a guilty look. "I promised not to tell," he confessed, louder this time. "But it was nothing illegal…"

Kurt sighed. Hufflepuff loyalty was charming and all, but it could be a bloody pain in the ass too. "Just tell me, Adam. If it wasn't illegal no one will get in trouble. We can clear this thing up!"

Adam chewed his lip for a moment and then gave in. "Sam asked me to get him something against test anxiety. You guys have your O.W.L.S. coming up and I guess you know he has a little trouble concentrating. He read about this offer on an enhanced Draught of Peace- it has powdered Moonstone and syrup of Hellebore, but also some of the ingredients of a Wit-sharpening potion, scarab beetle, armadillo bile…"

Kurt blinked. Potions wasn't his strong point but he knew Adam was taking his Potions NEWT. He shook his head as if to rid it of the confusing list of ingredients so he could focus on what mattered. "And you had to go to Knockturn Alley to get it?"

Adam nodded. "Sam can't apparate yet. He flunked the test. He's really embarrassed about it though. I don't want it to get out that he needs that stuff for school."

Kurt crossed his arms. "And so you'd rather get suspended from the Quidditch team?"

Adam shrugged. "He's my house mate, Kurt. If I don't stick up for him, who will?"

Kurt considered it and then made up his mind. "Fine. Then I'll go to Jacob Israel and tell him it was me. I sent you to Knockturn Alley to get me Dreamless Sleep. I've asked Madame Pomfrey for it often enough to be credible."

Adam swallowed. "Dreamless Sleep?" he echoed. It was clear from the crestfallen expression on his face that he knew what that entailed. Kurt shrugged it off. After his mother died, he had had enough nightmares for a lifetime, and Slytherins like Azimo and Karofsky (and to a certain extent, Sebastian Smythe) weren't exactly making it better. Neither did Blaine. Though she was sympathetic for his plight, Madame Pomfrey refused to give him the potion, claiming she had seen too many young people become dependent on the draught. According to her, dreams, good and bad, were a way of healing without magic.

"You'd do that for Sam? You know the Slytherins will have a field day with it," Adam said hesitantly, interrupting Kurt's thoughts. "I can try and curb them as much as I can as Headboy, but I can't sit in on your shared classes…"

Kurt shrugged. "I'd do it for _you_. I don't want people to think you cheated. I don't care what they say about me."

Adam was looking at him in awe. "I promise I'll make it up to you, Kurt. And you should tell me the moment any of the guys give you a bad time about this."

"Sure," Kurt replied, knowing he probably wouldn't. He preferred dealing with the Slytherins on his own. Involving his boyfriend would only make the teasing worse. The most important thing was that Adam would be able to play Quidditch again.

Somewhere else in the castle, Sebastian Smythe gazed at the couple in the Mirror of Erised, and wondered if a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could ever be together.

**The End**

P.S. Forgive me, Reader, It's been 10 years since my last HP fanfic. Adjoining fanart of Adam playing Quidditch can be found on my tumblr!


End file.
